Apaixonante
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Ela tinha aquele magnetismo, aquele carisma, aquele sorriso. Ela era pura e simplesmente apaixonante.


_1º Ano_

Era seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e você estava com medo. Não conhecia ninguém ali e tinha receio de não conseguir fazer amigos e ficar só para sempre. Seus pais haviam lhe assegurado que todos iriam o amar, mas havia aquela pontada de insegurança que continuava a revirar seu estômago e suas mãos começaram a soar. Despediu-se de seus pais e, respirando fundo, entrou no Expresso Hogwarts a procura de uma cabine, encontrando logo de cara uma vazia. Colocou seu malão no compartimento e sentou-se, mirando pela janela os familiares acenarem para seus respectivos filhos, bichos de estimação perdidos e garotinhas chorosas.

Uma garotinha em particular chamou sua atenção. Ela era ruiva com olhos extremamente verdes e segurava o choro, abraçando sua mãe que chorava sem parar. "Vai ficar tudo bem,querida." Conseguiu ler seus lábios. Ao lado da pequena e frágil ruiva, uma garota um pouco mais velha cruzava os braços e batia o pé direito em sinal de impaciência.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Tuney." A ruiva fala corada. A garota, que parecia ser a irmã dela, apenas revirou os olhos e saiu. Notou uma lágrima cair no rosto rosado da ruiva. Não sabia por que, mas a garotinha tinha algo que o chamava a atenção.

A porta da cabine se abriu e nela entra um garotinho com um olhar astuto e cabelos pretos caindo na altura dos ombros. Percebeu que ele não pediu licença, sentando-se sem cerimônias no banco à sua frente.

"Sou Sirius." Disse ele, estendendo a mão. Você a apertou. "Qual seu nome?"

"James." Você sorri e então o medo de ficar sozinho de repente vai embora.

"Prazer te conhecer, James."

Vocês conversam sobre tudo e dali soube que Sirius seria seu melhor amigo. Descobrira que sua família era de tradição Sonserina, mas ele sempre quis ser da Grifinória. Descobrira que mesmo sendo um Black, Sirius não concordava com os princípios da família, e ficaria mais do que satisfeito em contrariar as tradições e cair em uma casa diferente de Sonserina.

Há uma batida leve na porta e você a abre, dando de cara com a pequena ruivinha o olhando envergonhada. Ao seu lado um garotinho franzino e de nariz grande.

"Tudo bem se nos sentarmos com vocês?" Ela pergunta numa voz doce. "A maioria das cabines está lotada."

"Claro" Você sorri e os deixa entrar, ajudando a garota com a bagagem e se sentando ao seu lado. Sirius sorri.

"Sou Lily Evans, esse é Severus Snape. Vocês são..."

"James Potter e Sirius Black.''

"Black, huh?" Severus diz e você não gosta do tom de voz. "Dizem por aí que os Black estão metidos com Artes das Trevas."

Sirius arqueia uma sobrancelha e você o encara confuso.

"E isso muda a minha vida como?" Você pergunta.

"Talvez você devesse escolher melhor seus amigos." Diz Snape e você percebe que Lily te encara com uma expressão de desculpas. Você sorri para ela.

"Talvez você devesse conhecer as pessoas antes de julgá-las, huh?"

O silencio se instala e o ambiente é constrangedor. Lily corava, Snape fazia cara de nojo, Sirius cerrava os olhos em raiva e você encarava a garota corada, sentindo por ela uma grande simpatia.

O resto da viagem é silencioso.

O banquete de boas vindas é vasto e você se sente deliciosamente encantado com todos os cantos do castelo. Sentados ao seu lado, Sirius e Lily conversam animados e você se apresenta à um garoto simpático chamado Remus Lupin. O tal Serevos está calado, cutucando sua comida emburrado do outro lado do salão, uma vez que era da Sonserina e você e todos os outros, da Grifinória. O senhor de barba branca conhecido com Dumbo-Alguma-Coisa se levanta e declara o jantar encerrado e todos vão para suas respectivas salas comunais. Lily olha para o tal Snake como um pedido de desculpas. Você se sente estranho.

"Por que você fala com ele?" Se vê perguntando "Ele é feio e emburrado."

Ela o olha com raiva.

"Sev é meu único amigo. Ele é gentil comigo."

"Eu posso ser seu amigo. Sirius pode ser seu amigo. Remus também. Você não precisa desse Ranhoso."

"Não fale assim do Sev!" ela grita, chamando atenção dos alunos em volta. "Ele é meu melhor amigo. Você é tão arrogante e... Egoísta! Peça desculpas!"

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas por nada!"

"Peça!"

"Não!"

"Então nunca mais fale comigo de novo!"

"Ótimo, não vou sentir sua falta."

Você sentiu.

-X-

_3º Ano_

Havia dois anos desde que falara pela primeira vez com Lily Evans e desde aquele dia, você não deixou de testar os limites da ruiva, sempre fazendo brincadeiras com Ranhoso e seu cabelo mal lavado. Era algo único deixar Lily raivosa. Seus olhos faiscavam, suas bochechas tornavam-se vermelhas e sua voz era tão firme capaz de fazer um homem crescido temer diante dela. Mas não você. Você era James Potter e todos te amavam, você não tinha medo de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos.

Mas você não entendia. Por que ela te odiava tanto? Você era engraçado, bonito, popular... Por que Lily Evans era a única a resistir aos seus encantos? Por que, em nome de Merlin, ela adorava tanto aquele Snape? Era para Lily ser _sua_ melhor amiga, não dele. Não era justo.

Ela estava sentada perto do lago e falava com alguém. Caradoc Dearborn soltava gracejos e a fazia rir, e de repente você sentiu raiva. Ciúmes. Inveja.

Ela ria sem parar e se apoiava no ombro de Dearborn, enxugando os olhos das lagrimas de riso que teimavam brotar.

Você percebe o quanto Lily Evans é bonita.

Não que você não a achasse antes, mas havia algo diferente. Ela havia amadurecido. Ela parecia mais... Mulher.

"Ei Evans!" Você chega perto e sorri de lado. "Aproveitando à tarde?"

Ela imediatamente fecha a cara, cerrando os olhos verdes. Caradoc parece confuso.

"O que você quer Potter?"

"Eu estava pensando com meus botões..."

"Oh, então você _pensa_?! Isso sim é uma novidade!"

"Eu estava pensando... 'Hey, a Evans está bem gostosa agora, será que ela aceitaria sair comigo?"

A boca de Lily se escancara e ela levanta em fúria.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Está desculpada."

"Retire o que disse neste instante, Potter."

"O que?" Você sorri largamente. "Não vou retirar nada. É tudo verdade, você está bem gostosa."

Você não tem tempo de prever o tapa.

"Ouch, Lily!"

"É Evans para você, Potter!"

Você a encara por segundos e sorri. Deus, como ela ficava sexy quando com raiva.

"Então..."

"Então o que, Potter?!"

"Quer sair comigo?"

Ela revira os olhos.

"Prefiro sair com a lula gigante." E vai embora decidida.

"Ei, Evans!"

"O QUE É, POTTER?"

"Isso foi um não?"

"Tchau, Potter."

-X-

_4º Ano_

Você se senta com seus amigos no café da manhã e observa certa ruiva de longe. Ela segura um lírio e sorri consigo mesma, lançando olhares para a mesa da Corvinal. Segue seu olhar e, para seu desgosto, percebe Edgar Bones a encarando sorridente.

Um lírio, que coisa patética.

Todos sabem que as flores favoritas de Lily são begônias, não lírios.

Revira os olhos e encara mal humorado seu café da manhã, sua fome desaparecendo de repente. Empurra seu prato bufando e chama atenção de Sirius.

"Ih, que houve?" ele pergunta e você o encara com um olhar cortante. "Tá na TPM?"

"Vá se foder, Sirius."

"Dê crédito ao pobre James." Ouve Remus dizer. "Não é fácil ver sua amada com outro."

Ele e Sirius caem na risada e você mais uma vez olha de relance para Lily. Ela agora conversa com as amigas, mas não parece tão sorridente.

"Você gosta da Evans, James?" Peter te pergunta.

"Pffft claro que não. Ela é uma chata, parece estar sempre naqueles dias. Ninguém aguenta uma mulher daquelas no seu pé o dia inteiro."

Ele te encara desacreditando.

"Certo. Mas não venha me dizer que não a acha bonita! Se um dia eu tiver a chance..."

"Calado, Peter. A Evans não é pro seu bico."

Você se sente raivoso e não fala com ninguém pelo resto do dia. Até ver Lily no corredor conversando com Dorcas Meadows.

Melinda Justice passa por você e pisca sedutora. Você tem uma ideia.

"Ei, Melissa!" Fala alto o suficiente para Evans ouvir. Percebe que ela o olha incomodada. "Quer sair comigo nesse feriado para Hogsmeade?"

"É Melinda, James.'' Ela parece um pouco desapontada, então sorri e beija sua bochecha demorada mente. "E eu adoraria."

Ela vai embora e você olha para Lily. Ela continua a falar com Dorcas, não dando a mínima para nada.

Você se sente estranho.

XXXXXXX

_5º Ano_

As palavras atravessaram sua mente com um impacto cortante. Seu coração para de bater e o tempo parece acontecer rápido demais e você é o único parado, um tolo com pensamentos embaralhados em meios distraídos.

Você encara a expressão no rosto dela.

"Você me enoja."

Os olhos verdes transparecem mágoa.

Você quer fazer algo, quer abraçá-la, implorar por seu perdão, mas ela se vira e vai embora decidida. Nota uma lágrima solitária, e aquela mínima gota insignificante abre um vão em seu peito.

E ele está lá, se levantando carrancudo sem qualquer rastro de importância ou arrependimento em sua expressão. Ele que a chamara daquilo. Ele que a havia feito chorar – por que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos você havia visto Lily Evans derramar uma lágrima sequer – e a havia machucado.

Você não raciocina direito, sua visão ainda está um tanto embaçada e então seu punho está acertando o rosto dele e percebe sentir uma enorme satisfação em fazê-lo.

"Você não presta." Se ouve murmurando e suas pernas automaticamente saem correndo, e você não se importa com os chamados dos seus amigos ou os olhares curiosos dos alunos em volta do lago, você quer a todo custo encontrá-la, e com a pressa acaba se esquecendo de que tinha o Mapa, mas não importa pois você sabe, simplesmente sabe onde ela está.

Você não sabe como. Você simplesmente sabe.

Corre até seus pulmões arderem e não se importa em fazer barulho ao subir as escadas da Torre de Astronomia, você sabe que ela não ligaria.

A encontra encolhida no canto mais escuro, cabeça enterrada entre as mãos, mas não há nenhum choro. Nenhum soluço. Apenas o som de sua respiração cortante e ofegante, e a respiração dela, que parece um pouco desregulada, mas não fora do normal.

"Evans?" você murmura e percebe que sua garganta está seca e sua voz falha. Percebe que seu peito está pesado. Percebe que sente culpa.

Ela se assusta e levanta a cabeça, revelando a marca de uma única lágrima derramada.

"O que você quer?" A voz é cortante. Fria. "Já não fez estrago o suficiente?"

Seu coração se despedaça em mil fragmentos e você tenta de toda forma juntá-los. Você não quer se sentir assim. Dói demais.

Você abre a boca, mas nenhum som é emitido.

"Já foi humilhante o suficiente o que acabou de acontecer, Potter, não preciso me humilhar mais ainda. Por favor, vá embora."

Não é sua culpa. Você só quer que ela olhe para você. Que ela preste atenção, que ela o note. Você é só um garoto e não tem culpa de se sentir confuso e frustrado com tamanho sentimento. Não é sua culpa.

"Potter, vá embora." Ela diz numa voz cansada. Ela não levanta a voz, não grita, não usa nenhum tom cortante. Ela está encarando o chão a sua frente e você se sente um lixo por que a Lily que ele conhecia, a _sua_ Lily, nunca desviava o olhar.

Você não quer vê-la sofrer. Não sabe por que, mas sente que deveria abraçá-la. Sabendo que ela não aceitaria qualquer contato, apenas sentou-se ao seu lado.

E esperou.

O barulho do sino avisando a chegada de um cliente o desperta de sua leitura. Você está sentado no fundo da pequena livraria de Hogsmeade e a sua posição o impossibilita de ver quem acaba de entrar.

A pessoa entra em passos irritados e resmunga algo. Você dá de ombros e volta para seu livro.

"Você." Ouve uma voz um tanto perto e ao levantar a face novamente, dá de cara com Lily Evans o fuzilando com o olhar, as bochechas tão vermelhas como fogo. "Você e seus amigos estúpidos e imaturos! Nunca sabem a hora de parar?"

Você a encara confuso.

"...O que?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, James Potter. Sei muito bem que está por trás de tudo aquilo."

"Evans, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que está falando."

"Claro que tem!" ela exclama irritada e levanta os braços, frustrada. "Tenho certeza que isso foi sua ideia! Espionar o vestiário feminino, onde já se viu? O que você tem na cabeça além de tanto cabelo? Titica de hipogrifo? Pois saiba que já relatei tudo à McGonnagall e qualquer envolvido receberá detenção durante um mês."

Tenta acompanhar o raciocínio, mas acaba se perdendo no meio de tudo. Vestiário feminino?

"Espera, o Sirius estava espionando vocês no vestiário feminino?!"

Lily aponta acusadoramente.

"Ahá! Sabia que você sabia!"

"Sabia que eu sabia o que?"

Ela cruza os braços.

"Sabia que você sabia o que não queria que eu soubesse."

"Você sabia que eu sabia o que eu queria que você não soubesse?"

Você a encara mais confuso ainda, e ela o olha desconfiada com aqueles grandes olhos verdes hipnotizantes. Seu coração perde uma batida.

Ela suspira.

"Você não sabe de nada, não é?"

Há uma pausa e você se vê desesperado. O que Sirius havia aprontado dessa vez?

"Evans, eu juro que não sei de nada. O que aconteceu?"

Lily suspira novamente e para sua surpresa, se senta na cadeia a sua frente.

"Sirius, Frank, Edgar, Remus, Gideon e Fabian tentaram se esconder no banheiro feminino usando um feitiço de ilusão. No começo pareceu dar certo, mas então eles começaram a aparecer um por um e bem... Foi o caos."

A imagem lhe vem com muita facilidade à mente e você não se sente surpreso com a notícia. Garotos são garotos.

"E quem estava no banheiro?"

"As meninas do sétimo ano que haviam acabado de sair do lago."

Você se sente aliviado, e não sabe bem por que. Você não sabe de muita coisa ultimamente.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu que deveria perguntar. O que uma monitora está fazendo em Hogsmeade sem autorização?"

Ela ruboriza de você sorri.

"Não é da sua conta. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Você se dá conta do livro em suas mãos e o esconde debaixo da mesa.

"Não é da sua conta."

Lily franze a testa em surpresa.

"Espera... Isso é Shakespeare?"

Dessa vez quem se envergonha é você.

"Não."

"É sim!" ela gesticula para a capa. "Conheço a ilustração de Hamlet de longe."

Sua mente se embaralha e você perde a habilidade de falar algo coerente. Você se sente envergonhado. Não quer se sentir assim. É humilhante demais.

James Potter não tem vergonha de nada.

"Potter, você lê Shakespeare?"

Você bagunça os cabelos nervosamente.

"Sim."

Coça a nuca.

"Hm." Ela parece desinteressada, mas no fundo de seu olhar há um certo brilho; "Legal." E se vira para ir embora.

Você não responde, tentando processar tudo o que a acabara de acontecer.

"Hã...Tchau?"

-X-

_6º Ano_

"Está fora de si? Qual o seu problema?" seu sussurro furioso na madrugada corta o silencio acolhedor da Sala Comunal. "Você poderia ter o matado!"

"Quem se importa? Não iria fazer falta..." suas mãos agarram a gola de uma camisa. Sirius o olha surpreso.

"Querendo ou não, é uma _pessoa_, Padfoot. Como pode fazer isso? Como pode fazer isso com Remus?"

O rosto de Sirius desmorona. Seus olhos arregalam em terror.

"Você acha que será fácil olhar para ele deitado naquela merda de cama de hospital e dizer que ele quase matou alguém? Você tem noção to perigo que o colocou? Poderia ter arruinado a vida dele, ele seria expulso e nunca arranjaria um emprego, ele não teria _nada_, Sirius e seria culpa sua."

Você está tão furioso que não se importa com os cortes sangrentos em suas mãos, ou a perna que mancava ou a fenda que abrira em seu rosto. Suas veias queimam em raiva e você tem que se controlar para não surrar seu melhor amigo.

"Honestamente, Sirius... _Em que porra você estava pensando?_"

O moreno cai na poltrona mais próxima e enterra o rosto entre as mãos. Ao longe se ouve um uivo solitário na noite fria. Você sente calafrios.

"Snape. Ele merecia uma lição, ele...".

Seu riso irônico o interrompe.

"_Merecia uma lição? _O que aconteceu com você? Depois que seu tio se foi é outra pessoa."

"Snape mereceu o que..."

"Será que durante um mísero segundo da sua vida pode parar de ser tão egoísta? Está na cara que não pensou em Remus. Você o _usou_, Black." Fez questão de usar o sobrenome. "Moony não é um brinquedo. Ele não é um monstro, muito menos uma forma de _lição_ estúpida. Não espere que ele o perdoe, não espere que _eu_ o perdoe. Não há desculpa nenhuma para tentativa de assassinato. Vê se cresce."

Você sai pelo retrado da Mulher Gorda sem olhar para trás e anda pelo castelo, não se importando com o horário ou com Filch e sua gata maldita. Você está confuso, com raiva e se sente traído. Sua cabeça está prestes a explodir e então se lembra dos cortes recém-adquiridos, então resolve voltar para a Sala Comunal e cuidar deles você mesmo. Sempre mantendo cuidado para não ser pego pelo zelador demoníaco, você se esgueira pelos corredores escuros do castelo, mas estaca ao ouvir vozes.

"...está dizendo?" Reconhece a voz de Lily e seu estômago se remexe desconfortavelmente.

"Deveria pensar duas vezes antes de andar com o tal Lupin e sua trupe."

"O que tem Remus?"

Sua respiração descompassa e você se sente inseguro. Não gosta que Lily converse com Snape. Não gosta que ele chegue perto de Lily.

"Apenas vim alertá-la. Ás vezes as pessoas não são exatamente o que dizem ser."

"Você que o diga, huh?"

"Será que não consegue esquecer aquele dia? Potter já fez coisas infinitamente piores e..."

"É sempre Potter! Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter! Isso não é culpa dele, Snape. Ele apenas adiantou o que iria acontecer de qualquer jeito. E James não é nenhum preconceituoso que julga as pessoas por seus status de sangue."

"Oh, agora ele é James!"

Ouve Lily respirar tremula.

"Vá embora daqui. Não apareça mais na minha frente. Não dirija a palavra a mim. Nunca mais olhe para mim, estamos entendidos?"

Há uma pausa e então um riso.

"Por mim tudo bem. Vá e fique com seu namoradinho, vocês dois se merecem."

Você se esconde a tempo de Snape passar furioso, e percebe que Lily se adentrou para a Sala Comunal. Manca até lá e desaba no sofá, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Potter?" Você levanta a cabeça e vê Lily o encarando, curiosa. "Está tudo bem?"

Seus olhos encontram os verdes e seu estômago revira-se desconfortável.

"Sim, é só..." Você se sente sozinho e precisa de alguém para te ouvir. Você precisa de Lily. Balança a cabeça e ri sem humor. "Pior aniversário de todos."

Ela se senta ao seu lado o olhando cuidadosa. Não há traços de nervosismo ou raiva em sua expressão.

"Hoje é seu aniversário?"

"Yep."

"Bem..." Ela sorri. "Meus parabéns, eu acho."

"Obrigada."

Vocês se encaram por um tempo e você pode jurar notar certa simpatia de Lily emanando. Ela arregala os olhos e você se sente alarmado.

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" ela exclama e você entra em pânico.

"O que foi? O que houve, Lily?"

"Seu rosto! Você está machucado, James. O que aconteceu?"

Você suspira e encosta a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

"Muitas coisas aconteceram. Muitas."

Ela examina suas mãos e você tenta ignorar as borboletas no estômago e o coração acelerado. O toque é suave e macio. Você fecha os olhos em deleite.

"James?" Ela diz com uma voz tão doce quanto dançar na chuva. "Quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?"

Você sorri sonolento e nega com a cabeça.

Ela suspira.

"Espere aqui. Não se mexa."

"Onde mais eu poderia ir ruiva?"

A ouve subir as escadas e descer apressada. Seus olhos continuam fechados e você está quase dormindo quando uma dor latejante atinge seu rosto.

"Aiiiii, Lily!"

"Shhh." Ela sussurra perto demais de seu rosto. Você abre os olhos e a vê a menos de um centímetro, examinando cuidadosamente o corte em sua bochecha esquerda. "Vai doer no início, mas é preciso para que não infeccione."

"Certo, mas...Ai! Ruiva, não precisa tirar vantagem.

Ela ri baixo e passa o produto mais uma vez. Você sofre calado. Era algo raro Lily Evans falar com você, imagine rir de algo que você fala... Era quase um milagre.

"Lily?" Você pergunta enquanto ela examina sua perna machucada. "Por que decidiu se importar?"

"O que?" ela murmura distraída.

"Por que decidiu se importar comigo assim?"

Ela te olha e pensa por um momento.

"Por que decidiu se importar comigo assim?"

Você não responde. Ela sorri e volta ao trabalho.

Observa seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca. A voz suave que cantarolava distraída uma canção aleatória. As mãos macias que faziam os curativos com tanto cuidado.

"Por que vale a pena." Você responde.

Ela sorri, mas não olha para cima. Continua a cantarolar.

"Nunca me desculpei pelo que aconteceu ano passado." Então Lily levanta os olhos, surpresa. "É parte minha culpa. Não deveria ter feito aquilo com o Ranh-Snape. Foi infantil da minha parte."

Lily não responde e continua te encarando, dessa vez um sorriso ameaçando brotar no canto dos lábios.

"Não vai dizer nada?"

"Você mudou mesmo, não é? Não foi sua culpa, Jam-Potter. Uma hora ou outra iria acontecer."

"Ouvi sua conversa com o Snape." Declara de uma vez e sente Lily tensionar. "Eu só quero que saiba que Remus não é má pessoa, Lily. Ele é brilhante e não faria mal a ninguém, ele...''

"Está tudo bem." Sorri a ruiva. "Eu sei sobre ele e as aventuras que você, Peter e Sirius se enfiam para apoiá-lo. E admiro muito isso."

Você se vê encantado e novamente com aquele sentimento estranho no peito. É algo forte, que fazia seu corpo tremer e sua mente virar geleia.

Lily Evans era simplesmente... Apaixonante.

"Então... Amigos?" Você estende a mão boa. Ela a aperta e ri.

"Amigos."

XXXXXXXX

_25/12/1977_

_Querida Lily,_

_Espero que esteja aproveitando seu feriado, pois o meu está um saco. Meus pais não param de brigar, Sirius está trancado no quarto com uma garota qualquer e meu primo de cinco anos de idade não para de correr em volta da casa, derramando sorvete em todos os cômodos possíveis e impossíveis. Queria que você estivesse aqui, assim poderia acalmar John e me fazer companhia. _

_Como vai seu Natal? Espero que tenha recebido meu presente, foi realmente difícil encontrá-lo. Espero também receber o meu em breve, e em caso de não ter efetuado a compra do mesmo, aceito a entrega pessoalmente. Presentes bons de Natal são realmente difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia, então capriche._

_Essa é minha deixa, mamãe não para de gritar sobre fotos e suéteres. Tenha um bom Natal e não se esqueça de mim._

_Sempre seu,_

_Jam-Potter._

_**25/12/1977**_

_**Caro James,**_

_**Meu feriado está sendo senão horrível. Tirando o fato de ter recebido muitos presentes (obrigada pelo seu, aliás, agradecerei propriamente quando nos encontrarmos), a noite natalina foi arruinada pelo mal gosto de Petúnia em relação à (bem, não somente) homens e a falta de bom senso das tias solteironas. Será que se eu disser finalmente que tenho um namorado elas sairão do meu pé?**_

_**Sinto muito sobre sua também ruim noite. Não posso fazer nada em relação ao seu primo, mas seu presente foi devidamente empacotado e enviado, então não se preocupe. Não fique todo arrogante com a seguinte declaração, mas a verdade é que eu também gostaria que estivesse aqui. Não há ninguém melhor do que James Potter para falar sobre roupas de baixo masculinas com estampas de patinhos (eu juro que não tive a intenção, mas Vernon se abaixou me dando o privilégio da visão de sua cueca e essa imagem estará para todo sempre em meus pesadelos) e claro, comer biscoitos com leite. **_

_**Ponha algum juízo na cabeça de Sirius, desse jeito acabará com um bebê nos braços. **_

_**Cuide-se.**_

_**De sua sempre apaixonante,**_

_**Lily.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_7º Ano_

"James!" Você ouve aquela tão suave voz e se vira para recebê-la de braços abertos. Você a abraça forte e sente seu cheiro. Seu coração perde uma batida.

"Hey." Diz sorrindo. "Alguma melhora no seu feriado?"

Lily faz uma careta.

"Se receber dois pares de meias como presente de sua irmã conta como melhora, então, sim."

Vocês riem e ela segura sua mão.

"Você lembra aquele dia que você apareceu todo machucado e perguntou por que eu me importava?"

E então você compreende. O sentimento estranho, aquele que mexia com seu coração, mente, corpo... O nome daquela coisinha irritante que martelava seu cérebro sem parar, noite dia, dia e noite. O nome daquilo era amor.

Você amava Lily Evans. Desde o começo, desde o primeiro dia, você a amou. Como não amar? Ela tinha aquele magnetismo, aquele carisma, aquele sorriso.

Ela era pura e simplesmente apaixonante.

"James?"

"Sim?"

"Você se lembra?"

Encara seus dedos entrelaçados e sorri.

"Claro que eu me lembro."

"Você se importa de repetir a pergunta?"

Você ri.

"Lily? Por que decidiu se importar?"

Ela sorri.

"Por que vale a pena."

* * *

**_Depois de 89283094813098 tentativas frustradas de postar essa one, aqui está finalmente! Feliz aniversário pro meu maroto favorito 333_**

**_Ficou meio grandinha mas espero que tenham gostado._**

**_É isso aí pessoal, espero que tenham gostado._**  
**_COMENTEM!_**  
**_FAVORITEM!11_**  
**_RECOMENDEM!_**  
**_E me sigam no twitter etc etc sweetmrscarol etc etc etc etc blablabal_**  
**_Até a próxima :3333 Beijosssss_**


End file.
